


The Visitor

by Paradise_Found



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_Found/pseuds/Paradise_Found
Summary: Occurs after season 17, episode 21 "Assaulting Reality", detective Carisi is visited by a late night mystery woman while fantasizing about ADA Barba.





	

“I guess I'd better head home seeing how we’ve got our work cut out for us tomorrow.” The tall detective eyes the TV set. He isn't sure if what he just saw is real or fabricated like every other show nowadays but he is sure that the Lieutenant will want to investigate this tomorrow. 

He gives the infant in his arms back into the embrace of her mother. 

“Yeah might not be a bad idea.” The blonde woman agrees as she soothes the restless child in her arms. The detective puts on his jacket and pats at the pockets until he feels the form of his phone. “Besides, it’s Jesse’s bedtime which means it’s my bedtime.” The woman smiles back at her child who is in mid yawn, bits of milk dribbling on the side of her mouth. She wipes her daughter’s face as the tall detective walks towards the door. 

“See you tomorrow Rollins, and I will see you later little alligator.” The detective points at the infant as he turns the lock to leave. Jesse giggles as her mother takes up her arm to wave goodbye to the detective. 

“Night Carisi. Say bye Jesse.” Rollins waves her daughter's arm in the air and Jesse giggles again. Her eyes fix on the detective who is slowly closing the door with him on the other side. He’s looking back at Jesse, all flush cheeked with sleep in her eyes while he waves goodbye at the mother and daughter. 

Carisi steps into the cold night air, footsteps quicken on the pavement. He zips his jacket all the way up and tucks his chin underneath. He thought about talking to Rollins regarding something personal tonight, but seeing what just happened on national TV he is keen to postpone whatever he wants to ask her to a later more appropriate date. 

She is the closest person he can call a friend at work. He truly enjoys her company and Jesse makes his heart melt a little everytime he sees her chubby face. He wants to ask her about the ADA. He wants to ask her questions that he’s recited again and again in his head so it doesn't sound too nosy, but just nosy enough to get some straight answers. He isn't sure why he cares that much about the man who constantly antagonizes him. He knows that the ADA’s scathing remarks doesn't come from a bad place and because of that, Carisi is intrigued to know more. 

The shop lights on the street glare in his eyes as he makes his way towards the train station. His mind drifts to earlier that night. He had Jesse in his arms, the familiar smell of his homemade spaghetti sauce and the trashy TV show that played in the background. He wants this. He wants the routine, the mundane, the usual. He wants the puke on his shoulder, the late night cries, the drool on his shirt. He wants this all for himself, he wants to be someone’s dad, someone’s husband. He smiles to himself under his jacket and sighs. 

He squints as he approaches the fluorescent lights that adorn the entrance to the trains. A faint chime stops him just before he enters the station. He takes out his phone and reads the text that is sent to him. 

_R u home_. It reads. The sender’s name says ‘The Visitor’.

 _Almost. I’ll be home in 20_. He hesitates to hit send and stares at his reply. His right thumb wavering in the air in uncertainty. Finally he makes the jump and sends his quick reply. 

***  
Carisi inserts his key in the lock and turns to step into his apartment. The scent of stale coffee permeates through the air. Everything is in its place where he left it that morning; cold coffee pot sitting on the kitchen counter, beside it are some apples that he bought and had good intentions of eating but are now slowly decomposing itself from the inside out.

He retires his jacket and makes his way into his dimly lit bedroom. He undresses, standing fully naked in the doorway of his bathroom. Carisi brushes his hair with his hand while he looks at the reflection in the mirror. His mind wanders and he starts to imagine the ADA’s hands on his chest instead of his own. Barba’s hands would be warm, he fantasizes, big and enveloping, like the way he grasps his whiskey glass. He runs his cold fingers down his chest, just as he would want Barba to do someday, when he gathers enough courage. 

His phone chimes again. He walks over to the kitchen counter where he’s left it.

The text reads: _there in 1hr_.

He smirks at the illuminated screen. A wave of heat rises from his stomach and radiates to the end of his fingers and toes. He walks back into the bathroom and turns on the shower. 

Carisi steps into the cloud of hot mist, water streaming down his face, his chest and further south. He relaxes his neck and allows the water to release the tension from the day’s work. He thinks about Barba as each knot in his neck rolls off his back and is drained away. He thinks about undressing Barba, tugging seductively at his designer ties, eyes locking onto those green irises with temptation. He thinks about slowly opening Barba’s dress shirt, each button taking longer to undo than the last, taking in the anxiety with forbidden anticipation. He thinks about removing Barba’s suspenders, curving his own long fingers around the other man’s strong broad shoulders, mapping each muscle and memorizing the way to get there. Carisi opens his eyes in the hot smoke of his shower and meets his already erect penis. He strokes himself as he falls further into his fantasy. He quickly realizes to be careful not to wind himself up too much and takes long drawn out breaths to steady his heart rate. He thinks about what Barba might be doing right now, perhaps thinking of him in the way that he thinks of the ADA? He chuckles at his own naivety. 

He dresses in a white tshirt and sweatpants, unsure if he should change or not, unsure what the dress code is for this type of late night visit. This isn’t the first time The Visitor has been to his apartment, but that doesn’t lessen any of his anxious energy. He sits on his couch, eyes his law textbooks littered on his small coffee table, he reads the lines but does not absorb the information. He thinks back about the time in the car, limbs tangled and confused, breaths mingled and fogged the windows, he knew better than to do that as an NYPD detective but he didn’t care. He wants to please her. He wants her to say his name breathlessly in his ear and make him shudder. He thinks back about the time she kissed him in the dark alley, her hair caressed his thighs as she kissed and sucked and licked. Yes, he was scared that someone might find them but that only heightened his senses. His fingers twirled around her hair, each lick warm and thick with liquid. 

A subtle double tap from his door jolts him out of his mind. He walks towards the peep hole. A woman stands all in black, face looking down at the floor of the hallway she stands in. She takes up her hand to knock again and Carisi turns the knob to let her in before her knuckles make contact with the door. 

He is definitely under dressed. 

She steps into his personal space, black pumps shines in his peripheral vision. He looks down at her, dressed in black waistcoat, tight against her curved figure and a black scarf that snakes around her neck. Her lips, red with lipstick and full with anticipation part open to greet Carisi. 

“Hey.” She casually says as he closes the door behind them and locks. 

“Hey, long time no see.” His accent thick revealing his nervousness. 

“Is it?” She asked inquisitively. She walks further into his apartment and takes off her scarf. 

“Uhh d’you want something to drink? I got some beers in the fridge.” Knowing full well she’s never taken up his offer for a beer when she comes to visit him at his apartment, Carisi walks across to his kitchen and opens the fridge door, glass bottles clang and he blushes a shade deeper than when he made his previous comment. 

“I don't, but you do.” She turns to face Carisi’s back. He could see her reflection in the door of his microwave. She tugs at the waistbands of her coat and let it fall on the floor.

The woman stands naked in Carisi’s kitchen.

He stares at her with mouth gaped slightly apart, quick to recover himself and blurts out. “You’re not wearing anything.” He twists the cap of his chosen beer but it refuses to budge.

“I am wearing a scarf.” She says. “What’s the point of being dressed when it’s just going to come off anyway?” She steps towards him, moves the beer in his hand away and inches closer to him so he can inhale her breath. 

She runs her thumb along his drooping bottom lip and feels the stubble on his chin. It looks as though she wants to say something. She opens her mouth and forms what looks to him like the beginning of a sentence but stops before she began and kisses him on his cheek instead. Her hair smells of shampoo and, as he takes the smell in further, he realizes that the smell of her hair reminds him of work. He pulls back from her a little and studies her face. She smiles, part seductive and part reassuring. She pulls his pelvis to meet hers and she kisses him again on the lips, long and slow, like a predator savoring her last meal. She quivers as her cold body meets his warmth. Carisi traces his finger along the curve of her back, following further south to grab a handful of her ass. She releases him from her consuming embrace and wipes her lipstick off his cheek and lips. 

She moves back away from him and leads him into his bedroom. Her black scarf loses its hold on her neck and collapses on the floor as the couple makes their way forward. She pushes Carisi’s back against a wall and shoves her hands into his damp hair and whispers “I want you.” 

Those words uttered from the same pair of lips so many times Carisi has lost count. The effect on him is always the same, his knees buckle and shudders at the intimacy. She pulls him towards her and kisses him again, this time hard and fast, with purpose and desire. She drags her hand down from his chest to his erection, she palms at him, grabbing all of him in one hold like a greedy child. Carisi cries into her mouth and she smirks as her tongue intertwine with his.

She pulls his shirt over his head revealing his pale torso, she touches all over him and moves down to kiss his stomach. Goosebumps appear along the sides of his mid section as she teases.  
She loosens his sweatpants and plays with the band of his underwear. Her slender finger pushes under one at a time and once all four fingers are in, she slowly reveals his erection in front of her. She looks up at Carisi, eyes begging for her to do what he hopes is coming. She rests her hands at the sides of his pelvis, as if she's eagerly waiting for a gourmet meal. She marvels at his throbbing stiffness, she removes her shiny black pumps and kneels at his feet. 

She holds him in her palms first, like he was a precious wonder. She then caresses him up and down, he moans and she softly strokes the tip. He shivers with her touch and becomes wet and hot from his precum. She strokes the back and the front, the sides and the top again before twirling her tongue on him. He cries and bites his lips from the fear of making too much noise. She nibbles his cock, slowly and gently before taking him entirely in one breath. He makes a noise so wanton it seems to fuel her appetite of him. She speeds up, holding him in her hand while the other strokes his balls. She licks and sucks and dances her tongue all over his erection. He furrows his brows and pulls her off him revealing her glistening lips glistening in the dark bedroom  
Carisi kisses her and takes in the taste of himself on her lips. 

“It felt too good.” Carisi hastens. He guides her towards his bed and pushes her down onto the soft mattress. She pulls him close to her and places his head in her chest. He nestles in between her breasts and takes in a long breath. Her nipples react to his presence. She offers him one and places his hand on the other, wincing in pleasure as he enjoys the skin under his tongue. He cups her breast with his hands and covers his face with her scent. She smells like vanilla and musk. 

With one quick move she pushes Carisi down on the mattress and she straddles him. Her hips sway against his, first slowly, enjoying the weight of Carisi under her once again. 

“I thought about you all day.” Carisi says in a low tone, watching the woman’s facial expressions change, from tantalizing urge to depraved hunger.

She holds Carisi and fills her with his cock, flooding him with warm and slick moisture. He studies her as she pants with each sway. Her pace soon increases. Every sway moves the bed just a few millimeters enough for the bedframe to hit the wall. Thump, thump, thump. The noise from the bed is accompanied by her breathless exhales. Carisi continues to watch her as she subtly signals her climax. Thump, thump, thump, thump. Her hands find his and she holds on. Thump, thump, thump, thump. She loudly exhales and collapses onto his chest. Her hair drapes on top of him and caresses his skin .She pants as she recovers from her high. Carisi chuckles softly and strokes her back. He can feel her heartbeat slowing down with each breath. She lies on top of him motionless then slowly resumes the swaying of her hips.

She whimpers in his ear, nibbles and licks his earlobe. He kisses her, his tongue embracing all of her mouth, drenched in a hot and liquid dance. He tugs at her lower lip, not wanting to let go. She moans loudly in his mouth and straightens up her hips speeds up one last time. She locks onto his pale blue eyes, brows tight in pleasure, Her hands press hard on his abs, steadying herself for the explosive orgasm to come. 

“Dominick!” She breathlessly yelled, both quiet and loud towards the ceiling. She convulsed with her orgasm, eyelids flutter in delightful oblivion. She succumbs from her climax and takes herself off Carisi to lie beside him. Her head against his as she whispers into his ear.

“How do you want me?” She asks, out of breath. 

Carisi flips her on her back, and pushes her legs open. He takes her right leg and drapes it over his lean shoulder. He enters into her, still wet from her orgasms and begins to thrust. Thump, thump, thump. His right hand presses her left knee firmly into his soft mattress. His blue eyes darken with desire and each cry of passion from him becomes increasingly more audible. Thump, thump, thump, thump. She digs her fingers hard into his hair and pulls with urgency to her chest. He breathes loudly and in rhythm of each thrust into her ear. She licks the side of his neck as he loses himself in the build of his climax, salty and hot from his ravenous desperation. Thump, thump, thump. Carisi growls without inhibition with his final thrust. He pants into her neck and trembles as she strokes his hair. She feels him throbbing inside her, surrounded by the warm embrace of creamy fluids.

He slumps next to her on his bed, still high from the intense pleasure. He turns to look at her. She has her eyes closed, listening to the sound of his breathing, slowing down one by one. The faint noise of a siren from far away cuts through his rhythmic exhales and gets louder and louder as it approaches only to dissipate into the night as it rushes towards its destination. He keeps his eyes on her, her face half enveloped in shadow. With heavy eyes, he starts to imagine himself in someone else’s life. The idyllic picture begins on a warm sunday morning, lazy eyes opening to the laughter of children, a slight tug at his sheets and mischievous grins greet him as he allows the sun through his sleepy eyelids. 

The body next to him stirs and quietly moves to the bathroom, he hears the seat on the toilet settle and a faint trickling noise. He opens his eyes to cut short his daydream and is met with his dimly lit bedroom. The faucet runs in his bathroom and he turns to see the naked figure standing in front of his mirror. He keeps watch on her as she moves silently across his dark bedroom. She smiles at Carisi to acknowledge his attention and stands in front of him. He sits up to meet her gaze. The woman strokes the side of his jaw, soft palm against the coarse stubble underneath. They both look at each other, and for a long while, nothing but quiet breaths fill the air.

“Do you ever think that we could be something else other than this?” Carisi asks quietly while he reads the reaction on her face to his question. He is ready for something else other than these late night visits. He can imagine something of a settled life with her, he knows he can make her happy. He would have to get to know her more but he has his entire life to do that. His blue eyes looking up at the naked woman, wondering if she can return his affections for her. 

She smiles at him once more, the kind that a mother gives to a child when something insanely idiotic is mindlessly blurted out. Carisi pouts at her reaction; he is hoping for something more. 

“At least let me take you home, it’s late.” His voice worried. 

“I’ll be fine.” The woman returns the his offer with monotone expression as Carisi stands to get dressed.

“I insist.” He says with assertiveness. 

“No, I insist.” She puts a firm hand on his chest. Carisi slumps back down on his bed as she turns to leave. He should know by now that he shouldn’t expect anything out of this interaction other than sex. He hears her in the kitchen, faucet on, the sound of water being gulped, bottles clash as the fridge door swings open, a tussle from a plastic bag followed by the stale crunch of a cannoli. 

There is silence for just a few seconds. He walks over to see her leave. He manages to catch a glimpse of her waistcoat just missing the door as the door latches behind her.

Carisi retires to his bed, tired from his own expectations of what he thinks is needed in his life. His lean limbs digs into the soft mattress, face half plants in the billow of comfort. His mind quiets, visions become dark and slowly his thoughts drift from lost expectations to unmet appetite. He thinks about Barba just before he drifts into unconsciousness. The way Barba’s lips turns up just on one side when he has something witty to say. The way Barba’s eyes sparkle just a little brighter whenever he’s in court. Carisi gets lost just thinking about the green of the ADA’s eyes, swirls of electricity that seem to go on forever. He moans into his bed and breathes out his last urge filled whimper of the night and slips into the labyrinth of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fanfic, first in this fandom and my first on AO3. This continues with a prequel and subsequent chapters.


End file.
